Conventional woodworking table is employed to woodwork workpieces thereon, but its size cannot be adjusted based on a size of a table board. In addition, the conventional woodworking table cannot be collapsible so as to decrease its storage size and to be portable easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.